This study aims to determine how much non-random V gene usage there is at the level of V(D)J rearrangement, what factors influence non-equal gene arrangement, how much initial junctional diversity is created and how much is selection acting upon the initial rearrangements, and whether the anti-Hib response is slow to arise in ontogeny because the VkA2 gene will rearrange infrequently due to its distal inverted location.